


Laundry and Other Mortal Coils

by helvel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Victor's tiny underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: Get a boyfriend, double your wardrobe.





	Laundry and Other Mortal Coils

 

Only about a thousand things are wrong with Yuuri's life right now, the least of which being that Victor Nikiforov is asleep in his bed.

" _Oh my god,_ " Yuuri whispers. 

It's not that there's anything strange about it. For the past few weeks, Yuuri has woken up every morning in the narrow single bed he's slept in since he was a kid with Victor tucked beside him. It's just that Victor is so, so beautiful, it's hard to believe that he's real. His eyelashes cast the prettiest shadows over his cheeks in the soft morning light, and his hair falls around him in a silver halo. Every time Yuuri sees him like this he feels like he needs to throw himself out the window to wake up from whatever dream this is. 

Yuuri's alarm starts blaring. 

Yuuri scrambles for his phone to turn it off before it wakes Victor. Too late. Victor's eyelids flutter, and he shifts beneath the blankets. Then Victor makes the softest little groan, and his sea-blue eyes open. He glances around, blinking sleepily, before his gaze falls on Yuuri. 

"Good morning, Yuuri," he says, smiling. 

Yuuri's soul just straight up leaves his body. 

"Hi," he says back, with all that's left of his brainpower. 

How is this his life? Watching Victor make sleepy sounds and stretch beneath the covers as he tries to coax his godly form into joining the world of mere mortals. To think, less than a year ago he was drooling over an Armani photo shoot that showed a small sliver of Victor's bare chest. Now all of Victor is just there, emerging from the blankets to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. 

"Did you sleep well?" Victor asks, like he always does.

"Yeah," Yuuri replies, like he always does, because he doesn't actually hear what Victor is saying, because how can he pay attention to anything else when Victor's sitting at the edge of his bed in the tiniest underwear known to mankind? The little briefs are high cut in the leg, snug in the back. There's just, so much thigh... so much butt... just there, close enough for Yuuri to reach out and touch. 

He does just that. Yuuri watches his own hand reach out and run a finger along the seam spanning over that perfect butt. Victor glances over his shoulder at Yuuri and smiles. 

"You like them?" He asks, like he doesn't already know the answer. "I'll get you a pair with my next order."

Victor buying underwear for him never really made the cut in Yuuri's fantasies, but he entertains it now, and finds it's... kind of uncomfortable. Yuuri's more of a full-coverage kind of guy, he doesn't particularly care to find out what it's like having expensive silk slowly creep up his ass crack. 

Victor is, of course, above mortal coils like wedgies. The underwear look perfect on him, and even better as he bends over and starts patting around the floor for some clothes. He tugs on a pair of pants over those little underwear and his perfect butt. 

Yuuri squints at him. Is that... 

He has to grab his glasses off the windowsill, but as soon as he has them on, he realizes that he was right. The tag is sticking out the back of Victor's pants. _Mizuno,_ it reads. 

Meaning, those are Yuuri's pants. Victor Nikiforov just picked up Yuuri's faded old training pants, off of Yuuri's bedroom floor, and put them on like they were his. Like it was totally natural. Like being together, being wrapped up in a part of Yuuri, was just what he did when he was still too sleepy to think about what to wear for the day. 

Of all the things Yuuri has already dealt with today - Victor's face, Victor's chest, Victor's butt, _Victor's butt_ \- the sweatpants are what makes him blush. 

* * *

It's not just the Mizuno sweatpants. More and more Victor helps himself to Yuuri's clothes, wrapping himself in whatever Yuuri happened to be wearing the day before. Training shirts, sleep shorts, a soft old hoodie. There comes a day when Yuuri is sure that Victor is dressed entirely in things he picked up off Yuuri's floor, and Yuuri is only proven incorrect when Victor undresses for bed and is wearing his own tiny underwear beneath everything.

That turns out to be a very interesting night. 

It gets worse. One day, Victor is wearing a Wayne State University sweater that Yuuri is sure he hasn't worn since he returned to Japan. Did Victor take it from Yuuri's closet? Another day, Yuuri wakes up to two Victors - Victor is wearing a shirt with a picture of his own face on it. The Victor on the shirt is in the midst of his 2008-09 FS, with _Go!! Vikutoru!_ printed above it. 

Yuuri's going to die. Victor lends him a custom-made skating costume that cost over a hundred thousand rubles, and in return, Yuuri lends Victor an old t-shirt that Yuuri's mom helped him make with an iron-on transfer when he was fifteen. 

Then, it gets worse. It gets so much worse. Because Victor doesn't just wear Yuuri's ratty old clothes when they're lazing around the house, or on their grossest, sweatiest training days. He wears them around Hasetsu. He asks Yuuri to take his OOTD photos just the same as he does when he's wearing his vintage Chanel bomber jacket. 

VIctor can make anything look like it's a designer piece, but this is too much. There's got to be a limit, a breaking point, when even Victor's gorgeous body and perfect butt can't overcome the way Yuuri's sloppy clothes are ruining his image. It's got to happen soon. 

(The photo Yuuri takes of Victor on Hasetsu beach wearing the _Go!! Vikutoru!_ shirt becomes Victor's most-liked Instagram post of all time.)

* * *

How? How does Victor fit into Yuuri's life like he's always been here? How does he fit into Yuuri's bed and his clothes like Victor is actually a person who exists in reality, and not just in Yuuri's wildest dreams?

Yuuri knows it's too good to be true. He knows that Victor won't stay with him forever. It can't be much longer until Victor returns to whatever godly realm he came from. 

Reality finally hits in the form of the tiniest underwear Yuuri has ever seen. 

Which is saying something, because Victor's regular choice of briefs already leaves very little to the imagination. These, though - Victor hooks his thumbs into the Mizuno sweatpants and pulls them down, and just... everything. It's all there. There's nothing at all to the underwear, and nothing left to the imagination. Yuuri is lucky he's already laying down. 

"Those," he says, trying to breathe and not die at the same time, "Those are very small."

Victor glances down. Just a few months ago, he might have posed himself to show just how much of his butt the underwear doesn't cover, or he might have suggested that Yuuri help take them off. Instead, he tugs uncomfortably at the elastic against his hip.

"I know," he agrees. "I ordered the wrong size. But these are my last pair." 

Yuuri has to laugh at that, because Victor being down to his least-favorite pair of underwear before laundry day is so... normal? Maybe Victor is starting to fit into the mortal world after all. 

Victor turns off the lights and tucks himself into bed beside Yuuri, wriggling to find a comfortable position in the too-small underwear. Yuuri's hand twitches, and he gives in, and runs his hand through Victor's hair. Tomorrow is their rest day, at least, and Victor will have plenty of time to do laundry. 

Victor breathes out a sleepy sigh against Yuuri's shoulder. "That's the only bad thing about living in Hasetsu," he murmurs, "my online shopping takes forever to arrive."

"Mm," Yuuri agrees, half-listening as he dozes off and not sure how it relates to what they were talking about. "What did you order?"

"Underwear."

Victor says it so matter-of-factly, Yuuri has to process it for another moment before it clicks.

"Wait a minute," he blurts, suddenly wide awake. "You're down to your last pair of underwear, as in, you don't have any other pairs? You can't just- wash some?"

Victor shrugs. "It's one of those things, you know? It's just easier to buy more."

Yuuri waits for Victor to go on, but there's no more. That's it. Victor has just offered what he things is a reasonable lifestyle choice - he buys new underwear instead of washing what he has, because, apparently, he has more money than sense. 

"That's..." Yuuri stares up at the ceiling, wondering if this is all just a weird dream. "That's crazy. You know that, right?" He wouldn't usually be so blunt, but this makes him wonder if Victor really is from another planet. "Is it because of the washing machine? Because all the buttons are in Japanese? I can show you how to use it. Or - I can do your laundry for you."

Even in the dark, he can feel Victor beaming at him. "Would you do that for me, Yuuri?" 

A load of laundry is the least Yuuri can do to repay Victor for moving halfway around the world to be Yuuri's coach. Victor left his entire life behind, as Yuuri realizes now - a life where he had housekeepers, nutritionists, and chauffeurs looking after him every day. Yuuri shouldn't be surprised that he's struggling. Mortal coils like laundry were so far removed from his daily life in Russia, and now, he has to resort to buying unlimited underwear and wearing Yuuri's ratty old clothes just so he has something clean to wear.

"Of course," Yuuri says. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

There's about fifty pairs of tiny underwear flapping in the wind on the drying line, along with enough designer clothing that it looks like an outdoor mall. Victor takes down a Hugo Boss t-shirt and sniffs it, sighing happily. 

"So fresh," he breathes. 

Makkachin basks in the sun as they take the clothes off the line to be folded. Luckily, months waiting inside a laundry hamper don't seem to have had any lasting effects on the expensive clothes. Yuuri hasn't seen some of these since Victor arrived in Hasetsu. It will be nice, Yuuri imagines, for Victor to get back into them. 

It _will_ be nice, Yuuri tells himself again. He's known all along that Victor would return to his own clothes eventually. Victor has a fashionable image to maintain. Yuuri is absolutely not disappointed that Victor now knows how to use the washing machine, and he has no need to wrap himself in Yuuri's clothes anymore. 

* * *

The next morning, Victor gets out of bed in his freshly washed tiny underwear, and pulls on Yuuri's Mizuno sweatpants.

How is this Yuuri's life? 


End file.
